The conventional bicycle warning devices in existence are generally grouped into two categories, which are described hereinafier.
The reflector is mounted on the bicycle such that the reflector is capable of reflecting the light existing in the environment so as to warn the operators of vehicles as well as the pedestrians. The reflector is incapable of providing a turning or braking signal. As a result, the bicyclist must use his or her hand to signal his or her intention to turn left or right. Without being equipped with a braking warning device, a bicycle is prone to cause a traffic incident at the time when the bicycle in motion is stopped without an advance warning.
Another kind of the warning device is composed of an electrically-driven light-emitting element, such as LED (light emitting diode). The operation of the warning device is controlled by a power source switch.
Such conventional warning devices as described above are defective in design in that they do not work effectively, and that their efficiency may be undermined by the poor working condition of the battery.